fuller_housefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Season 5/@comment-44072497-20191214065743
Here’s a few characters that I noticed who just randomly disappear without explanation on full house I’m not gonna count Michelle 1.Denise Frazer she is one of the recurring characters in season 5-7 but for some unknown reason she never appear or mention again in season 8 her actor was starring in a role on on our own which air the same time the season finale of full house aired but it’s unknown what ever happen to her after a house divided she is the only one who is replace by another character Lisa 2.Walter he is one of Stephanie childhood friend but he only appears in 3 episodes in season 3 mention once’s in the same season but whatever happen to him after the 3rd season Stephanie never mentions him again it’s likely that he could’ve moved away but Stephanie would’ve said something 3.Harry ok I know that he return in fuller house episode war of roses but whatever happen to him after nerd for a day like Walter, Harry is never seen or mention by Stephanie again after his last appearance 4.rusty and his mom both characters appear for 4 episodes of season 4 but they are never seen or mention again although rusty is mention by Stephanie in war of rose and by dj in happy new year baby when max and rose tie the rope to Jackson and Ramona doors to lock Jackson and Bobby in Jackson and max room and Ramona and Lola in Ramona room 5.Kathy Santoni She is one if dj’s friends she is a recurring character but her last appearance is in the season 4 episode The I.Q. Man even though she returned in fuller house she is still never seen or mention again in the original show what’s kinda funny is that all the tanner girls are missing their friends 6.Nick katsoplis he is Jesse dad even though he return in fuller house he is never seen or mention again along with his wife his last appearance was in season 4 the wedding part two although he is mention by Jesse when he name Nicky Katsopolis in happy Birthday babies part two 7.Irene Katsopolis like Nick (not to get confused with Nicky) her last appearance is in the wedding part two in season 4 but she is never seen or mention again at all but in fuller house episode wedding or not here we come Nick tells his great-grandson, Tommy, that he is going to be his granny magnet. It is unknown whether this means that Irene died or that they have divorced. Let’s just open she not dead or divorced 8.Claire tanner she would appear for the first three seasons then she just completely disappeared after granny Tanny she is never seen or mention again like everyone els on this list 9.Wendy Tanner She is Danny sister who only appears in Too Much Monkey Business and The Devil Made Me Do It although then she is never seen or mentioned again 10.mr bear ok even though Stephanie is growing up he weirdly disappeared when during Stephanie’s teens years he is never seen or mention again he dose make a cameo in the season 7 episode the apartment and tough love where he can be seen on Stephanie bed but that’s pretty much it he does return in fuller house at least Stephanie stills remember him